pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Nicktoon, The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon. Season 1: (2017-2019) The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's first season began October 16, 2017 with "Snivy's Family Reunion" as a sneak peek and officially on December 4, 2017 with "Training / Snivy's Family Reunion" and ended on January 3, 2019 with "Bow Down to Your New Master!". TV-PG episodes: 11 (12 without "The Episode We Wanted to Ban From Airing, But It's Censored Anyways") TV-14 episodes: 1 (2 if you count "The Episode We Wanted to Ban From Airing, But It's Censored Anyways") TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 2: (2019-2020) The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon was renewed for a second season that was announced on August 15, 2017. It premiered on June 15, 2019 and ended on January 6, 2020. TV-PG episodes: 8 TV-14 episodes: 5 TV-MA episodes: 0 Theatrical film (2021) After "Jigglypuff's Last Stand" aired on Nickelodeon, completing the second season, a movie of the series was announced, while the show was put on hiatus because of it. After it was released worldwide on March 26, 2021, the show was renewed for a 26 episode third season slated to premiere sometime in 2022. Season 3: (2022-2024) After the film released, the show was renewed for a third season with 26 episodes and premiered on May 21, 2022 with the special, "The Da Victini Code" and ended on February 5, 2024 with the fourth part of the TV movie, "Leaving from the 90's". TV-PG episodes: 10 TV-14 episodes: 16 TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 4: (2024-2026) On November 27, 2023, The Adventures of Dumb Pokemon has been renewed for a fourth season with 26 episodes and is slated to premiere in summer 2024. It had been stated on February 4, 2024, that the fourth season had been split in two sub seasons in order to save more time space for other shows to have new episodes, even though it's still considered an independent season and that there was no season 5 spawned. However on May 1, 2016, two days after the second sub season's finale premiered, it was confirmed that the two sub seasons officially combined together as an official standalone season. It premiered on April 4, 2024 with "Minccino, the Clean Freak" in theaters and ended on April 29, 2026 with "Indipika Jones and the Case of Munna and the Heaviest Sleeper Ever". TV-PG episodes: 0 TV-14 episodes: 26 TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 5: (2026-2028) On December 14, 2025, a fifth season for "The Adventures of Dumb Pokemon" of 26 episodes have been announced by Nickelodeon as well as being confirmed to premiere late 2026. It was stated to contain the 100th episode as well as the 10th anniversary of the show, and that the 100th episode will air on December 4, 2027 as a 100th episode and 10th anniversary special in one. It premiered on November 19, 2026 with "Snivy the Poindexter" and "Soda vs. Pop" and ended on January 1, 2028 with "Minccino's Home Videos™: A Presentation With Minccino". TV-PG episodes: 14 TV-14 episodes: 12 TV-MA episodes: 0 Season 6: (2028-2030) The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's sixth season was officially announced by Nickelodeon on December 4, 2027 shortly after "It's The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon's 100th Episode/10th Anniversary Special!"'s premiere, with 26 half-hours being renewed once again. MattBoo stated that starting with season six, the show will have a slowly increasing amount of TV-MA episodes. It premiered on April 20, 2028 with "Ukulele, Thy Name is Pikachu" and "Tepig's Nervous Breakdown". TV-PG episodes: TBA TV-14 episodes: TBA TV-MA episodes: TBA Category:Episodes Category:List